


Kpop Festa in BKK

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to do titles and tags, kpop festa in bangkok, rushed work lmao, seungyul/chogyul being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: SEUNGYUL / CHOGYUL AUX1 was invited to perform during the KPOP FESTA Event in Bangkok, Thailand and Chogyul being naturally stupid as they always have been.orAnother tooth-rotting fluff fic i need to feed my Chogyul deprived mind and heart ☺️
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 38





	Kpop Festa in BKK

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just me again tryna feed my own imagination lmao. I just really need some chogyul fluff and no one can stop me from having one. Anyways, y'all can check my other stories and my twt accounts are @hyuunieverse and @chogyul99z Hope you enjoy ❤️

The sun had already set a few hours ago but here they were at the airport trying to peacefully walk through the sea of people who came to support them. X1 was invited to perform in the KPOP Festa event in Bangkok, Thailand and their flight was scheduled tonight.

"Kids, we're boarding the plane in a few minutes. Make sure all your passports and tickets are with you" one of their managers said as they form a line so they can finally board the plane.

Seungyoun upon entering the business class immediately looked for his favorite person, Lee Hangyul so he can sit beside him.

"Hyung, here I saved you a seat" he heard Hangyul called him and he smiled before he walked towards his seat. He was at the window side while Hangyul was at the aisle side. Seungyoun glanced around to check on his members, and most of them were holding their phones or were about to sleep. Seungyoun's sure everyone was scared and was just trying to hide it, especially Seungwoo but they all know everything would be okay soon. Hopefully.

"You okay?" he heard Hangyul asked

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine" Seungyoun half lied but he's sure as hell that Hangyul had seen through his lie.

The younger didn't say anything but he intertwined their hands and pulled Seungyoun's head to his shoulder so the older can rest. 

"Sleep, Youn and don't worry too much. I'll wake you up later" Hangyul said kissing the top of his head softly.

"Tsk, you're a heavy sleeper than me Gyul. I bet I'll wake up first" Seungyoun said lifting his head from the younger's shoulder with a smile

"Who said I was gonna sleep?" Hangyul replied raising his eyebrows

"Yah! Don't tell me you're going to play that stupid game again. You need sleep as much as I do" Seungyoun huffed

"But I'm not sleepy" Hangyul pouted

"Still" Seungyoun glared at him

"Alright, fine" Hangyul said defeatedly raising his hand with Seungyoun's since the other's left hand was intertwined with his right. He can't really say no to Seungyoun, he's that whipped for him. Seungyoun smiled in satisfaction and leaned down so he can place his head on Hangyul's shoulder and closed his eyes, he could feel Hangyul playing with his fingers before completely dozing off.

They arrive in Thailand safely and as soon as they enter the airport, they could already see the amount of fans waiting for them. They were really touched to see their endless support amidst all the issues surrounding them. They can't help but be worried though as some fans keep on pushing each other just to see them. Their bodyguards tried their best to protect them from being mobbed and they were really grateful to them.

"Gyul, can you hold this for a sec?" Seungyoun asked handing his sweater to Hangyul who was talking to Yohan at the moment about something Seungyoun can't relate to. Hangyul reached for the sweater and held it until they were inside the car which was taking them to the hotel they're staying at.

As usual, no one went against the idea of Hangyul and Seungyoun being roommates since they all know the other wouldn't be able to sleep without the other one. Yes, the members as well as their managers and staff know about their relationship and although it was accepted they're still careful not to get caught by the media and for the past months they've been doing a great job with it.

When they arrived at the hotel, one of their managers told them to rest well since they'll have a rehearsal after lunch and the event would occur at night. All of them agreed they'd meet during lunch later but for now they really needed to sleep since they were all exhausted.

It was Dohyon's birthday and they all planned to surprise their maknae as they have been doing for the other members' birthday as well. They prepared a cake and sing him a happy birthday before their actual performance. They know they were singing too loud but they wanted to cheer up their maknae all the more now since Dohyon doesn't deserve to be sad on his birthday at all. 

Loud cheers resonated all over the venue as the lights went dark and all 11 members stood on the stage waiting for their song 'U Got It' to play. Everyone was dancing and singing their best to show their fans how much they are capable of snatching away their hearts. Every move, every note and every wave they do, they do it for the fans, for their families and for their dreams that they've been chasing since day 1, no one can stop them from achieving all of it and no member is gonna back down. They will and they will always do their best in every performance they'll do.

Hangyul lifted his head as the fans' screams get louder when that certain part of the song played. He lifted his head and he saw Seungyoun touching Wooseok's chin. He immediately returned his gaze to the front, a wave of jealousy creeping its way to his heart. He can't afford to ruin their dance just because he was stupidly jealous of a move he knows was just for fan service. However, he still couldn't take it every time fans would cheer whenever Seungyoun would do something with Wooseok. Don't get him wrong though, he doesn't have anything against their little angel hyung because who would have the heart to get upset with Wooseok when he's literally a baby at heart. He was just envious that he couldn't do those things with Seungyoun without being warned by their managers to not do it again after the said performance just like that one time when he back-hugged the older. It was a constant reminder that he can't let people in the world know that Seungyoun was his and he was Seungyoun's. The only place he could freely be Seungyoun's boyfriend was inside their dorm and inside their room. He was honestly contented with it, having those late night talks and cuddles, it was amazing but sometimes he just can't help but to want more. He wants people to know, he wants to be able to hold Seungyoun's hand in public having to kiss him whenever and wherever he wants but this was their long time dream, the dream they've been holding on to and he wouldn't be stupid enough to let his greediness ruin Seungyoun's dream. He could deal with not having his dreams come true but Seungyoun? Seungyoun deserves to be recognized as the true artist that he is. He would do anything for the older man, he could give up anything for him because that's how much he loves him.

The song ended but Hangyul still feels jealous, and the only thing he could do was try his best to hide it. They formed a line to greet their fans as the two MCs for that night come up the stage. One of them was Peak, a former co-trainee in PDX. Peak greeted each members ecstatically and it was great seeing each other again after some time. The two MCs started talking and asking each members some question and the cheers of the fans never subside.

At some point, Hangyul felt thirsty and he offered Seungyoun who was beside him the water bottle he had picked up but it looked like Seungyoun didn't hear him. Still feeling a bit queasy from that 'Seungseok' moment earlier, he took Seungyoun's rejecting gesture to heart and was about to place the bottle back to the floor when Seungyoun caught him and get the bottle from him. He heard the older muttered a small thanks and he smiled lightly. Seungyoun felt the younger was upset about something and he tried to whack his head trying to remember if he did something wrong. He knows him that wel. He wanted to ask him but he couldn't since they were in front of their fans. Hangyul, picked up another water bottle to drink and this time he offered it to Hyeongjun as he knows the other was probably dehydrated from all the talks they've done so far. He smiled fondly seeing that Hyeongjun handed the water bottle to Dohyon after he finished drinking from it offering the maknae the same water bottle. 

Seungyoun didn't know how Hangyul ended up at Yohan's side instead of his when they started walking on the ramp towards the second stage for the next performance but that's what happened. Hangyul and Yohan have become closer ever since they debuted and moved in their current dorm. Seungyoun was not the jealous type but right now he can't help but feel a tiny bit jealous seeing Hangyul share another inside joke with Yohan just like earlier at the airport. He really didn't plan on asking Hangyul to hold his sweater before but he felt out of place seeing Hangyul ride the airport car with Yohan and them sharing a few inside jokes that only the two of them understand. Seeing them do the same thing right now is just making him feel a bit more jealous also adding the fact Hangyul seems to be upset with him about something. 

'Like always' started to play and as usual they all dance and sing like it was their last, giving all their hearts and souls to every move they make. Hangyul and Seungyoun's eyes met at that particular part of the song but Seungyoun was a bit too far from Hangyul that the younger couldn't fully place his hand around his shoulders. Hangyul tried his best not to frown but he can't help it. Why was Seungyoun too far from him? It was also their way of giving fan service to the fans so what's wrong. Seungyoun seemed okay to do the 'holding of chin' part with Wooseok which was way more intimate than this so why was he acting like this?

The song ended and they formed a line again to talk to the fans, this time though there were no MCs, it was just X1 and their precious fans. Hangyul crouched down to distribute the mics to his members and Yohan helped him. They shared a smile and Seungyoun didn't miss that moment. 'What are those smiles for again' he thought. Hangyul slightly pushed Seungyoun to the other side so he can stand next to Yohan. Apparently, he saw a fan with a similar shirt Yohan bought the other day and he find it funny so he wanted to tell the other about it, oblivious of a not so jealous Seungyoun at the side. Seungyoun looked at them and tried to include himself with what they were talking about but he didn't understand one bit. 

Seungwoo was greeting the fans when Hangyul felt two familiar hands on his waist moving him to the other side. Seungyoun exchanged their places so he'd be the one standing next to Yohan instead of Hangyul. Seungyoun lifted his hand and ask the fans to scream when he noticed Hangyul was leaving his side. His head snapped on Hangyul's direction and saw him almost stumbling on his way to the other side. He let out a sigh at his boyfriend's clumsiness.

Each members greeted the fans and had the chance to say what they wanted to say before they sing their next song 'I'm Here for You'

At that moment, all the members can't help but be teary-eyed seeing and hearing their fans sing with them as if telling them everything was gonna be okay. They were really thankful for those who have stayed with them and still are willing to stay until the end. 

After the event, they went to a restaurant not far from their hotel and have their dinner there. Hangyul sat beside Yohan and it was obvious to Seungyoun that he was lowkey avoiding him.

"Hyung, did you fight with Hangyul hyung?" He heard Dohyon asked beside him while munching on a pork rib.

"No.... Yes. I don't know" Seungyoun replied with a sigh

"Don't worry hyung, I'm sure Hangyul hyung would forgive you" Hyeongjun chimed in

"Hey, how come you already assumed that it's my fault?" Seungyoun said

"Well Hangyul hyung is the one ignoring you so it's surely your fault" Minhee added

"You guys are mean. I don't even know what I did" Seungyoun anwered with a pout

"You can ask him in your room later hyung. Don't be sad or the food will be sad as well" Dongpyo said

After their dinner they all agreed to rest inside their own hotel rooms since all of them were exhausted and the maknae line need to sleep early so they could grow. Seungwoo asked Seungyoun to go with him and check something out with their manager so Hangyul went to their shared room first.

Hangyul was already lying on his bed playing his game on his phone when the door opened and Seungyoun entered. Hangyul didn't even spare him a glance which made Seungyoun pout even more. He sigh at the slight tension between them but he still appreciate the fact that Hangyul waited for him although the younger was already tired. They were both like that, they can't sleep knowing the other wasn't inside the confines of their bedroom yet. Seungyoun took a shower first since it was really hot in Thailand right now and he didn't feel comfortable sleeping with his sweaty body.

"Are you really going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" Seungyoun muttered drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing an oversized peach shirt and a beach shorts.

"I'm not ignoring you hyung, because if I was I wouldn't be waiting until now and would've gone to sleep already" Hangyul replied but his eyes were still on his phone. He had his arm at the back of his head, showing his whole arm since he was only wearing a grayish tank top and black shorts

"Tsk!" Seungyoun clicked his tongue, irritated by how Hangyul was not sparing him a glance. He started walking towards Hangyul's bed and reached for the younger's phone snatching it away from him.

"Hyuuung~" Hangyul whined, he was close to winning his game.

"I can't believe I was worried during dinner thinking you were upset about something I did and here you are playing this stupid game again" Seungyoun said putting Hangyul's phone on the bedside table

"Well I didn't exactly say you didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't upset. I only said I wasn't ignoring you" Hangyul replied with a raised eyebrow

"So, you were upset" Seungyoun uttered crossing his arms to his chest which Hangyul replied with a shrug

Seungyoun reached for the pillow on the other bed and hit Hangyul with it.

"Ouch, Younie~" Seungyoun hit his head and Hangyul pouted

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna hit you again" Seungyoun said glaring at the younger, pillow aimed at Hangyul

Hangyul smiled mischievously and reached for Seungyoun's wrist before he pulled the older on the bed. Hangyul immediately locked his thighs around Seungyoun's body so he wouldn't be able to move. He lifted his hand snaking it around the older's waist fully locking him in his arms.

"Yah! Lee Hangyul. You're heavy" Seungyoun whined trying to move away but Hangyul just moved his head over Seungyoun, his chin was on Seungyoun's shoulder and both of their cheeks were touching together. Seungyoun sigh and freed his left hand from Hangyul reaching for the younger's head, stroking his hair softly.

"Hey, seriously what's going on?" Seungyoun asked affectionately after a few moments and he heard Hangyul let out a long sigh

"It's nothing really" Hangyul insisted pressing his cheek against Seungyoun more, hugging the older's waist tighter

"Your long sigh says otherwise and I know you too well. Just tell me what's wrong hmm" Seungyoun replied softly still stroking the younger's hair

"It's just me being stupid really. Let's just forget about it" Hangyul answered.

Seungyoun retreated his hand from the younger's head so he could remove Hangyul's hand around his waist slightly. He turned around facing the other moving his hand around Hangyul's waist so he could hug him back. Hangyul looked down at him and Seungyoun move up to kiss the younger's nose sweetly.

"I already know you're stupid from the moment we met I don't think there's anything you can do that can shock me" Seungyoun replied with a chuckle and Hangyul pouted. Seungyoun kisses the pout away.

"Tell me" Seungyoun insisted again. Hangyul let out a sigh before he pulled Seungyoun closer so he can rest his chin on the top of the older's head. Seungyoun smiled, this is what Hangyul does whenever he's shy to tell Seungyoun about something. Seungyoun hugged the other closer as well, his face nuzzling on the space just a bit below the younger's neck. Hangyul's natural scent invading his nose, in a good way of course.

"I... I just really can't help but feel jealous you know? I mean when you did the chin thing again earlier and I saw how comfortable you are doing it and then you suddenly seemed distant, it made me overthink. God! saying it out loud made me realize how stupid I was" Hangyul confessed burying his face on Seungyoun's hair. He heard a chuckle from the older and it made Hangyul want to dig a hole, he really is stupid.

"You really are stupid" Seungyoun said smiling. He pulled away from the hug forcing Hangyul to look at him in the eye

"I could say the same to you about Yohan though" Seungyoun said, he lifted his right hand fixing Hangyul's bangs while looking straight into his eyes.

"What has Yohan got to do with this?" Hangyul asked furrowing his eyebrows

"Well for one, he's single unlike Wooseok who's dating Jinhyuk" Seungyoun pointed out and Hangyul crunched his face proving himself that yes, he was really stupid. Seungyoun smiled and gave his nose a peck.

"Second, you and Yohan have been sharing a lot of inside jokes lately and you've been sticking to him like a glue. There's a lot more actually but I guess you get jealous enough for both of us that I tend to just ignore them" Seungyoun joked his lips forming a small smile but a few seconds after he pouted a little.

"I did get jealous earlier though that's why I felt awkward during the song. I knew you were upset about something and seeing you stick around Yohan made me jealous... a bit" Seungyoun said sheepishly, a light blush creeping into his face.

"I didn't know you get jealous. It's cute" Hangyul said cooing at the older's cuteness earning him a hit on the chest from Seungyoun.

"I don't get upset nor sulk often like you do" Seungyoun smirked at him and Hangyul cleared his throat guiltily. Seungyoun let his fingers grazed on Hangyul's cheeks leaving a few feathery touches before he completely rested his palm on Hangyul's cheek, thumb stroking the skin lightly.

"But it doesn't mean I don't get jealous when I see you so close with someone else" Seungyoun uttered honestly and Hangyul felt his heart skipped a bit. It's true Seungyoun doesn't often say what he feels but he's always been honest with his actions about it. Whispering assuring words whenever they sleep together and initiating physical contacts when they were inside their dorm or room. He said he's not good with words but Hangyul was more than contented of what Seungyoun has been giving him and continously gives him.

"I'm really sorry, I always get jealous hyung. I just really can't help it but I'll really try to not be jealous anymore. I don't really want to suffocate you" Hangyul said kissing the top of Seungyoun's head

"Hey, don't apologize okay? It's fine besides you're really cute when you're jealous but don't just ignore me making me feel like I'm a total asshole for doing something I'm not even aware of. It really makes me feel like shit and I really really hate it when you're avoiding my eyes. I already told you this before, you can tell me anything and I'll do the same" Seungyoun replied, his free hand reaching for Hangyul's hand intertwining them before he moved it on his lips to kiss the back of Hangyul's hand. 

He looked straight into Hangyul's eyes an the younger could see the different emotions, mainly affection, adoration and love, swimming on those beautiful eyes and he could almost hear his own heart beating so loudly. He closed his eyes briefly, leaning into Seungyoun's hand which was caressing his cheeks softly and squeezed their intertwined hands tightly.

"I know I always tell you this but I'll never get tired of saying it. I love you so much Lee Hangyul." Seungyoun uttered with utmost affection staring right into Hangyul's eyes as if looking into his soul.

"You're one of the most important people in my life and I don't know what I'd do if I lose you. I want us to be always honest with each other because I know that would help us get through with anything. I know our relationship is not perfect and will never be but as long as I'm with you it'll be as perfect as I want it to be. So don't give up on me okay?" Seungyoun said, voice full of sincerity and his eyes were forming tears already, Hangyul smiled at him lovingly and kissed his forehead, lips staying for a few minutes.

He pulled away slightly so he can look at Seungyoun's eyes and Hangyul sees his sincerity just as much as he feels the older's unconditional love towards him.

"You will never lose me because I will never ever leave you, not even in my next life. I'd make sure I'll do everything to make you happy for as long we live and if ever a time comes when you feel unhappy with me, I'll go back from when, where and how we started. I'll make sure to always be the reason of your smiles, laugh and that glimmer in your eyes. I love you more than you can ever imagine Younie, and I will love you more and more everyday" Hangyul's voice was full of genuinity that tears started to fall from Seungyoun's eyes.

Hangyul wiped the tears away with his other hand which wasn't intertwined with Seungyoun's, the older closed his eyes at the move. He leaned in to kiss Seungyoun's forehead, then both his eyes, down to both of his cheeks, Hangyul's lips lingering on every kiss he gives to Seungyoun.

Hangyul caressed Seungyoun's face softly while they both look at each other with overflowing love before the younger finally moved his face closer to Seungyoun, closing the small gap remaining between them and claimed his lips. The moment their lips touched, Seungyoun could feel the familiar butterlies flying around inside his stomach and Hangyul could feel that same heart fluttering feeling he always feels whenever he and the older kisses each other. Both of them could almost see colorful fireworks exploding as they close their eyes and start moving their lips against each other. It was just their lips locking with each other, fitting perfectly as if they were two pieces of puzzles made to complete each other. 

They regretfully pulled away when they needed to breathe but the space between them was still small, small enough for Hangyul to brush his nose against the other. Hangyul and Seungyoun's faces were both glowing as if they're the happiest people on earth, they both have the most honest, most sincere and brightest smiles.

"I love you Gyul, so much" Seungyoun whispered giving Hangyul's lips a light peck

"And I love you so much more" Hangyul said kissing the crown of Seungyoun's head, finally hugging his man tightly. Seungyoun hugged back as tight and nuzzled his face on the crook of Hangyul's neck. 

They both sleep peacefully and with big smiles, not breaking their tight hug even though it became a bit humid inside their shared hotel room in the middle of the night. They woke up the next morning still entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
